Mianhae
by chansbae
Summary: "aku sadar aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna, yeol..tapi mengertilah aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagimu, kau tau satu hal yang paling aku takutkan didunia ini? Aku takut jika kau pergi dariku." [CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL] Angst


Mianhae

**Title :** Mianhae

**Author :** Chansbae

**Genre :** Sad, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Leght** **:** OneShoot

**Rated :** T.

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Joonmyeon

**Disclaimer : **Oppadeul just a human who lived in our heart.

**A. Note : **this story is own by me, please don't copy/paste in other site without my permission

**Summary :** "aku sadar aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna, yeol..tapi mengertilah aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagimu, kau tau satu hal yang paling aku takutkan didunia ini? Aku takut jika kau pergi dariku."

Author POV

Dimalam yang dingin, terlihat seorang namja mungil tengah terduduk lesu disebuah bangku taman dipinggiran kota Seoul. Namja itu terlihat gelisah sambil terus menghela napasnya panjang, ditangan kanannya ia menggenggam ice cream yang sudah meleleh, entah sejak kapan.

Sementara ditangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah benda persegi yang cukup lebar, yah itu ponselnya yang sudah lama tak berdering. Namja itu terlihat lucu dengan setelan kemeja putih kebesaran yang ditutupi mantel dan celana jeans hitam, sepatu boot kulit, dan syal putih yang melilit dileher jenjangnya.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, Mahasiswa jurusan sastra korea di Dongguk University. Dia sedang menunggu seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol, Namjachingunya yang tak kunjung datang. Entah, sudah berapa kali pria itu melupakan janjinya pada Baekhyun dan membiarkan namja malang itu selalu menunggu. Untunglah, Baekhyun adalah namja yang sopan dan sabar, dia masih mau memaafkan namjachingunya yang sudah kelewatan itu.

Author POV End

Baekhyun POV

"Huuuuuffftt" aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol melupakan janjinya untuk pergi kencan denganku. Jelas-jelas kemarin dia yang memohon ingin kencan denganku. "Chanyeol kemana ya? Sudah 2 jam aku menunggu disini tapi dia tidak kunjung datang?" kupandangi ice cream ditangan kananku yang sudah meleleh melumuri seluruh telapak tanganku "mungkin ice cream ini ku buang saja, lagipula inikan sudah meleleh tidak mungkin kuberikan ice cream ini untuk Chanyeol" akupun berjalan santai menuju tempat sampah sambil terus berpikir kenapa Chanyeol tidak datang dan bahkan tak menelponku seharian ini, ku ambil tissue didalam tasku dan ku usapkan ke telapak tanganku yang penuh dengan ice cream.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba terbersit ide untuk menanyakan dimanakah Chanyeol berada pada Adiknya, Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo, Jongin" sapaku ramah

"Ne,waeyo Baekhyun, tumben kau telpon bukankah kau sedang berkencan dengan Chanyeol Hyung.." nada bicaranya seperti sedang mengejekku

"haha,kau ini, justru aku menelponmu ingin menanyakan dimana Chanyeol berada karena dari tadi dia tak kunjung datang"

"Mwo? Apa kau serius, bukankah Chanyeol sedang bersamamu sekarang, dia tadi pamit padaku katanya ingin pergi berkencan denganmu, memangnya dia benar-benar tidak ada?" tanyanya meyakinkan

"ne aku serius Jongin, lalu sekarang dia dimana?"

"aku juga tidak tau Baek, ya sudah begini saja,aku akan menelpon Chanyeol dan menanyakan dimana dia..aku akan memberitahumu nanti"

"ne jongin,gomawo.."

"Cheonma baek". Kututup sambungan telponku dengan Jongin. "Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Chanyeol"

Baekhyun POV End

Chanyeol POV

Menghibur diri ditempat ini memang sangat menyenangkan apalagi ditambah dengan Wine dan ditemani yeoja-yeoja cantik, Hmmm surga dunia. "oppa,nanti kita jadikan jalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju, kau kan sudah janji" kata seorang yeoja penghibur di club malam itu "ne, tentu saja chagi, aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke pulau Jeju" jawabku seraya mengecup pipi yeoja itu "aku juga mau oppa" rengek yeoja yang satu lagi "ne, kau juga akan kuajak chagi". Ini yang aku paling sukai jika sedang berada di club malam.

Namun tiba-tiba "Drrrttt..Drrrttt" ponselku bergetar, dilayar ponsel tertulis nama Jongin. "mengganggu saja"

"Yeoboseyo hyung, kau dimana?" terdengar nada menbentak terdengar dari seberang

"YAK! Jongin aku ini sedang bersenang-senang, kau ini mengganggu saja"

"HEY PARK CHANYEOL, kau ini minta dihajar ya?"

"memangnya ada apa sih jonginie? Aku sedang di club bersama yeoja-yeoja ku.."

"MWO? YAK! Sedang apa kau disana dengan yeoja-yeoja lagi,apa kau gila? Namja macam apa kau,yang membiarkan namjachingunya menunggu dan kedinginan diluar sana,eoh?"

"oh itu, aku bosan pacaran dengan namja seperti Baekhyun. Dia itu terlalu sopan, tidak menyenangkan, kuno dan terlalu membosankan.. "

"aku tidak mengerti denganmu Hyung, jika kau tidak menyukainya kenapa kau masih bertahan pacaran dengannya? Kenapa kau tega membiarkannya berharap lebih darimu,eoh?" bentak Jongin padaku

"aku sudah punya rencana untuk memutuskan Baekhyun, tapi aku muak melihat wajahnya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!"

"Chanyeol hyung kau…..."beum selesai dia bicara aku sudah mematikan ponselku

"oppa siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya yeoja penghiburku "ah ani, dia hanya adikku yang cerewet"

15 Menit Kemudian

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemenku yang ada di Gwangju untuk menenangkan diri,dan bersembunyi dari namja kecil yang membosenkan itu. Diperjalanan aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai, Namun tiba-tiba….

BRAAKKK

terdengar suara hantaman keras dari mobil dibelakangku,sepertinya mobil itu menabrak seseorang. Sebenarnya aku ingin turun dan melihat tetapi aku sudah sangat lelah, lagipula si korban sudah ditolong oleh orang-orang sekitar. Akupun melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat terhenti akibat kejadian tadi.

Sesampainya di apartemen aku langsung melempar jas hitam ku ke sembarang tempat "hufft,hari yang melelahkan sekali" aku langsung tertidur pulas dikasur.

Chanyeol POV End

Author POV

Keesokan paginya, ada yang menekan bell apartemen Chanyeol. sekali orang itu menekan bell, Chanyeol tidak bergerak. kedua kalinya, Chanyeol masih tak bergeming (mati kali? eehh /abaikan/).dan ketiga kalinya, barulah Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol yang masih terlihat mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berserakan entah kemana lalu terduduk dikasur sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06.45 KST. Namja itu berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing mungkin efek karena semalam ia minum terlalu banyak. Ia pun berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu sambil menggerutu "siapa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah mengganggu orang, tidak punya etika!". sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen ia terkejut melihat monitor pemindai, ternyata yang datang adalah Baekhyun.

Autor POV End

Chanyeol POV

Buru-buru ku rapikan rambut dan piyamaku yang berantakan. "untuk apa dia kemari? Lagi pula darimana dia tau aku disini, perasaan aku tidak memberitau siapapun jika aku disini?" Namja bermarga byun ini bisanya membuat kesal saja, kubuka pintu apartemenku perlahan dan didepannya sudah berdiri seorang namja mungil yang membuatku muak dengan senyum simpulnya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun. "annyeong yeolie, apa aku mengganggumu? Aku rindu padamu,sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak mengabariku, gwenchannayeo?"

SHIIT!

senyum itu membuatku tidak tega padanya "oh ne baek, mianhae akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk sekali jadi tak sempat memberi kabar, aku baik-baik saja tenanglah"

"OMO! Apartemenmu berantakan sekali yeolie, biar aku bereskan..ya sudah kau mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.."

"ne, hmm apa kau sakit, wajahmu pucat sekali baek?"

"Gwenchanna yeolie, aku baik-baik saja sudah sana mandi" "ah ne baiklah".

Chanyeol POV End

20 Menit Kemudian

Author POV

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan setelan jas putih yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Ia langsung duduk dimeja makan, diatas meja makan sudah tersaji dua porsi nasi goreng spesial dengan Telur mata sapi berbentuk hati di atasnya. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa ia memasak tadi. "Baek, ayo makan itu nanti saja biar aku yang membereskannya.." kata Chanyeol sambil memandangi Baekhyun

"gwenchanna,biar aku saja yeolie,kan aku yang tadi menggunakannya untuk memasak jadi ini tanggung jawabku, kau makan saja duluan kan setelah ini kau ada meeting dengan para staff SM" jawab namja manis itu sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum

"ne, ya sudah". Chanyeol pun sarapan duluan.

"Yeolie, kau tau hal apa yang paling aku takutkan didunia ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"hmm, ani..memangnya apa yang paling kau takutkan didunia ini?" Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya dan balik bertanya.

"hal yang paling aku takutkan didunia ini adalah….." baekhyun memotong ucapannya sebentar

"aku takut kehilanganmu yeolie, aku takut kau bosan denganku dan pergi meninggalkanku, aku memang bukan namja yang sempurna tapi aku ingin tetap berada disampingmu.."

DEGG

tiba-tiba saja jantung Chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat 'kenapa dia bisa tau isi pikiranku' Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Baekhyun "apa yang kau bicarakan Baek, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir begitu, percayalah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…" Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

Author POV End

Chanyeol POV

Aku jadi tidak tega pada Namja kecil ini,

'Ya Tuhan kenapa kau biarkan aku terus menyakitinya.'

Akupun melepaskan pelukanku, dan menghapus butiran bening yang keluar dari matanya.

" sudah, sekarang kau jangan menangis lagi ya, baek.."

"hmm, ya sudah yeol sekarang kau pergilah ke SM building, nanti kau terlambat mengikuti meeting." ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan jas ku.

"ne, aku pergi dulu ya, apa kau tidak mau ikut denganku biar sekalian ku antar pulang?"

"ah ani, tidak usah yeolie, aku mau merapikan apartemenmu dulu, apartemenmu sudah seperti kapal pecah"

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu..jika ingin pulang kau kabari aku ya.."

"ne, hati-hati dijalan,Yeolie.." aku pun bergegas menuju mobil ku yang kuparkir di basemen.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu mobil tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar "Drrrttt….Drrrttt" ternyata Jongin

" yeoboseyo, hyung kau ada dimana? Cepat kerumah sakit sekarang!"

"YAK! Kau ini kenapa setiap menelponku pasti menanyakan aku dimana, aku masih diapartemenku di Gwangju, untuk apa kerumah sakit bukankah hari ini akan ada meeting dengan staff SM?"

"meeting ditunda, Baekhyun kecelakaan semalam dan masuk rumah sakit..kau ini bagaimana sih masa namjachingumu masuk rumah sakit kau tidak tau.."

"MWO? Jongin kau jangan bercanda itu tidak lucu tau, nyawa orang jangan kau jadikan bahan gurauan jelas-jelas Baekhyun ada disini bahkan tadi menyiapkan sarapan untukku."

"apa kau sedang mengigau hyung, Baekhyun sedang terbaring lemah didepan mataku sekarang…lagipula siapa yang sedang bergurau, aku ini serius hyung. Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang kondisinya kritis.."

"aku tidak percaya, aku akan mengeceknya dulu.."

"ya sudah, kalau kau sudah mengeceknya cepatlah ke Seoul International Hospital..".

akupun berlari sekuat tenaga masuk kedalam apartemenku lagi, sesampainya didalam apartemen kulihat semua barang-barangku masih berantakan dan berserakan. Rasa gelisah mulai menyelimutiku, benarkah yang dikatakan Jongin?

Kucari Baekhyun di setiap ruangan, kuteriakkan namanya "BAEKIEE…BAEK.. BAEKHYUN-AH!"

'Ya Tuhan jangan biarkan semua yang dikatakan Jongin benar-benar terjadi'

butiran bening tiba-tiba keluar dari pelupuk mataku, aku menyesal. Karena aku tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun, aku memutuskan untuk bergegas ke Seoul International Hospital.

Chanyeol POV End

Author POV

Disepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol terus saja menyesali semua perbuatan buruknya pada Baekhyun, ia terus mengucapkan kata "Mianhae ". di rumah sakit Jongin dan Namjachingunya, Kyungsoo menunggu dengan penuh harap agar Baekhyun bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

15 Menit Kemudian

Chanyeol akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit, ia berjalan gontai menuju ruang ICU tempat dimana Baekhyun dirawat. Miris, itulah yang ia rasakan ketika melihat alat-alat medis menempel ditubuh rapuh Namjachingunya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo langsung menghampirinya dan memukul tubuhnya. "kau jahat Yeol,kau sangat kejam! kenapa kau lakukan ini pada Baekhyun, teganya kau.."

"kenapa kau menyakitinya seperti ini, apa salahnya padamu yeol?! Dia hanya seorang namja muda yang polos,apa itu yang membutuatmu bosan, eoh?" Kyungsoo terus memukul dada Chanyeol

" Kyungie, sudahlah ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, berhentilah menyakiti Chanyeol hyung..yang terpenting sekarang kita hanya harus berdo'a untuk kesembuhan Baekhyun.." Jongin langsung memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku ruang tunggu.

Sementara Chanyeol tetap berdiri mematung di depan kaca tembus pandang yang langsung terpampang memperlihatkan tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Di dalam ruang ICU

Dr. Kim dan para suster berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun. "Dokter, detak jantung pasien melemah.." ujar salah satu suster

"ambilkan alat kejut jantung!" jawab sang dokter, suster pun memberikan alat yang diminta sang dokter.

_DEG_

tak ada reaksi

_DEGG_

Masih tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun

"tambahkan tegangannya jadi 350!"

_DEEGG_

Baekhyun tak bergeming

_DEEGG_

tak ada gerakan, monitor menunjukkan garis lurus yang artinya Baekhyun sudah tak tertolong lagi.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini, Baek? Jangan tinggalkan aku, maafkan hyung yang tak bisa menolongmu" dokter Kim berujar miris

Mwo hyung?

Mungkin kalian heran.

Ya, Dr. Kim adalah kakak Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun menikah dengan ayah Dr. Kim setelah ia bercerai dari ayah Baekhyun, yaitu Kim Minseok yang sudah mempunyai satu anak lelaki yaitu Kim joonmyeon yang menjadi kakak Baekhyun.

Author POV End

Chanyeol POV

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak, hingga aku sulit bernapas. Melihat Baekhyun terbaring begitu diranjang seperti ada ribuan bahkan jutaan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk jantungku.

"Mianhae..mianhae..jeongmal mianhae,Baekhyun-ah..naega paboya.."

Aku hanya bisa memukul-mukul dadaku yang terasa sakit. Aku berjalan kedepan pintu ruang ICU yang masih tertutup rapat, menunggu dengan penuh harap.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU dibuka dari dalam,dan keluarlah Dr. Kim dengan ekspresi yang membuatku khawatir. "bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun,hyung? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun kan?" aku langsung memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi

"mianhae, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin yeol, tapi nyawa Baekhyun tak tertolong" jawabnya sambil memegang bahu kiriku. "huks..huks..Baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Jongin.

Sementara, aku hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali perbuatanku. Kakiku tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhku, akupun jatuh terduduk dilantai rumah sakit, tangan kananku geram dan memukul-mukul lantai rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba saja, gambaran-gambaran tentang masa-masa indah saat aku dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dibukit belakang sekolah kembali muncul.

**FLASHBACK**

"yeol, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Katanya ini tempat rahasiamu, sekarang aku kan jadi tau dimana tempat rahasiamu"

"memangnya tidak boleh ya jika aku memberitaukan tempat rahasiaku pada namjachinguku sendiri? Lagipula mulai sekarang ini jadi tempat rahasia kita, baekie"

"hmm,ne yeolie gomawo"

"cheonma baekie, Saranghae.."

"nado saranghae yeol" aku berpelukan dengan Baekhyun cukup lama dan.….

CHU

Aku mencium bibirnya lembut sambil tak melepaskan pelukan kami, ia membalas ciumanku. Kami berciuman cukup lama di selingi semilir angin dan suara dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin.

**FLASHBACK Off **

Tiba-tiba saja Dr. Kim memberikan sepucuk surat untukku " ini adalah titipan dari Baekhyun, ia menulisnya saat dia dibawa kerumah sakit semalam.." ia memberikan surat yang beramplop merah hati dan bertuliskan "Nae Yoda " akupun membuka surat itu.

_"Yeol, mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tiada..hmm chanyeol kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku saat kelas 3 SMA ,aku senang sekali. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku, aku bahagia sekali mungkin hanya akulah orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini karena bisa mendapatkan namja sempurna sepertimu.. Yeol aku memang bukan namja yang sempurna tapi aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menghubungiku dan itu membuatku takut, pikiran buruk selalu saja melintasi otakku hehe..aku takut kau bosan dan pergi meninggalkanku, tapi aku yakin itu tidak benar iya kan? Hufft, setidaknya aku beruntung bisa memilikimu dan pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku walau kau nanti akan mempunyai pendamping hidup yang baru yeol…ku mohon ingatlah aku yang tak sempurna ini"_

Air mataku menetes membasahi surat dari Baekhyun, aku tak menyangka dia sangat mempercayaiku tapi aku malah menghianatinya. Aku memang bodoh, sangat bodoh. 'Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, aku akan selalu mengingatmu didalam hati dan pikiranku walaupun kau sudah tidak ada didunia ini, dan ragamu sudah tak dapat kusentuh lagi aku akan tetap menyayangimu, percayalah.."

aku berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit sambil memegang fotoku dan Baekhyun saat masih SMA yang sengaja ia taruh didalam suratnya.

MIANHAE…..

THE END

huweeeeeeeeee author nangis bombay nih hiks

chanyeol jahat banget ya, tp dia udah menyesal kok :') tapi sayang udah telat

gimana pendapat reader sekalian tentang ff ini?

mind to RnR? xixixi

-chansbae-


End file.
